Admit It That You Love Me
by xXLucy CheneyXx
Summary: Hibiki broke up with Lucy and Lisanna broke up with Natsu what happened if Hibiki and Lisanna comes back to apologize,will they accept it? Or they will just reject them. Oh and this is not a Lis x Hibiki story. My cousin doesn't approves. Sorry I'm not good at summaries (Pairings may change)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfiction please no bad words**

**ENJOY!I do not own Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

"I don't *sniff* get it"I said while sobbing

"Luce its okay don't worry I am here for you stop thinking about Hibiki"Natsu said to me patting my back

"He leave me because I am useless and he don't love me anymore"I replied

"Leave her for a while Flame Brain"Gray yelled

"what did you say Ice Idiot"Natsu yelled pumping his fist

"Are you deaf Hot Head?"

"Your the one who's deaf Ice Princess"

"Shut it!"Erza yelled

Natsu and Gray stand like a soldier putting their two fingers above their eyebrows

"yes mam"They said

I just laugh at them

"Feeling better now Luce?"Natsu asked me with a serious looks

"Yeah I am good, thanks for asking by the way"

"Yup Natsu is an Idiot but he still have a feelings "Erza said to me smilling widely

"You now I heard that"Natsu yelled

"I know are you deaf?!"Erza yelled back

"I'm trying to tell you Erza he is already deaf since his born"Gray whispered at Erza's ear that made her sighed

"Take Lucy home now Dragneel if you don't I'll kill you!"

"A-aye"

* * *

on the way home

"S-sorry if I made you in trouble"I apologized

"Neh,I'm use to it"He replied back

I look down when I remembered Hibiki I miss, him but why...why did he leave me alone not even saying just left me a piece of paper and (i began to cry)

"I know your feelings I remembered what Lisana did to me, she also left me like what Hibiki did to you"He said looking at me and he saw me crying

"D-did I s-said anything w-wrong?"He asked

"N-no,it's just..."I was cut off when I saw him hugging me

"Shh...it's okay I'm here for you"

Few minutes have pass I'm alredy at my house.

"Natsu wanna stay for dinner?I will just repay the things you've done for me"I asked

"No, its ok"He replied back

"Oh really?I was planning to cook fried chicken but I guess you don't want it so I'll just give it to Gray"

"F-fried ch-chicken?what are you waiting for?!"He stated

"Well then,come in"

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I sat at the couch waiting for the chicken.I fell asleep...

"Natsu!"

"Zzzzzzz"

"Natsu!"

"Zzzzzzz"

_**Lucy's**_** P.O.V**

_'He is so cute if he sleep'_

I sat at the couch and put his head on my lap.

"Natsu!wake up please!"I winded

"H-huh?what?"He asked

"I'm trying to wake you up for freakin 10 minutes"

"Sorry Luce,I was dreaming about something"He said while scratching the back of his head

I just sighed

"The chicken is ready"

"Oh glob!"He runs of the kitchen and I followed him but I didn't run

When I entered the kitchen I saw Natsu crying on the floor

"What's wrong?"I asked

He turned around to face me.

"What happened?"I was shocked when I saw a big wound on his cheeks

"I was about to sit down but suddenly a hard rock hit me on the cheeks"He explained

After we finished eating I stand up.

I giggled "Come on I'll clean you up"I held my hand to him who gladly accept it

I get a wet towel and a bandage.I put the wet towel on his cheek.I was actually blushing and he notice just smirked while I blushes deeply.I put the bandage on his cheek.I'm still blushing deeply

"Neh Luce?"He asked with a smirk

"Y-yes?"I lean closer to me and said "your blushing"

"N-no I'm n-n-not"

"What ever you say"He said and gave me a wink and I blushed redder than Erza's hair

"I admit it your cute when you blush"He said

"I-I'm going to sleep now"I said

* * *

**In the morning (still Lucy's** P.O.V)

I wake up early.I feel so hot.

"Am I sick"I asked to myself.I looked to my side...

"N-Natsu?"I whispered in shock

"Luce"He whispered in his sleep

I smiled warmly.I stroke down his hair."Your dreaming about me huh?"I asked

I got up and go to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath."Ahhh...I feel so relaxed..."

I got up quickly and put my towel on.I leave the bathroom and went to my room.I was about to go in but I remembered something...Natsu is there!I just sighed.I open the door,and Natsu is still asleep

"Good thing his still asleep"I whispered

I get my clothes and remove my towel,after that I put my clothes on.I look at is staring at me...

"What are you looking at?"I asked

"Why do you have to change here?"He asked.I blushed deeply

"A-are you picking at m-me?"I asked angrily with a blushing face

"J-just answer my question weirdo"

"I forgot to bring my clothes Idiot"I stated

"Maybe you just want to show your sexy body to me"He said with a big smirk on his face

"Your like Hibiki"I said pointing at him

"I'm not Hibiki who will live you alone"

"Tch...lets just go to the guild"

_**At the guild...**_

"Hey minna!"

"Yo everyone!"

"Natsu!"the short,white hairded mage

_**Lisanna's P.O.V**_

"Natsu!"I yelled.I rushed over him and kiss him on the lips while raising my one kiss last for 20 seconds.

"L-Lisanna?!"He asked in shock

"Sorry that I left you...I want you back"I said looking on the ground

He took my chin and kiss pinned me into the wall.I'm happy that were already back together so I began to kiss him back and it last for a minute

"I know your answer...you forgive me!"I shouted and hugged him

"Nope...that's my last kiss...that means we are over"He said

"Y-you can't do that"

**Hey guys! I just uploaded this is my first Fanfiction for the second time...if you think this is boring then I don't care.**

**1.I'm doing this for fun!**

**That's it...it's the start of classes so be patient at the next chapter**

**Hope you like it!**

**Natsu:She said no bad words**

**Happy:Aye**

**Me:goodbye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys thanks for the reviews and followers...I love u guys well...enjoy**

* * *

NO ONE's P.O.V

"I can do whatever I want...You cannot stop me and besides your the first one who break up with me and now you want me back?!Well,I'm sorry!You do not know how I feel when you left me!"Yelled the angry Natsu.

"That's why I am saying sorry to you.I want you back"Lisanna replied with a teary eye.

"no...no,no,no,no and is no back for us cause I said 'we are already over'see?"

"N-Natsu..."Lisanna's tears rolled down on her cheeks.

"Listen to . .Heart."Natsu said those words slowly,clearly,and softly.

"Natsu!"shouted Mirajane as she punched Natsu so hard.

"what was that for?!"shouted Natsu.

"How dare you told that to my sister!"said the demon Mirajane.

"Tell me Mira...just give me a reason on why are you so over protective with your sister...I am right and you know that...why don't you just leave your sister alone!She's already grown-up!She can do every thing goddamnit!

Mira was speechless infact all what Natsu said was was over protective with Lisanna...what if Mira is gone,what will happened to Lisanna?Natsu left the shocking guild,the speechless mira and the crying Lisanna.

"Lisanna stop crying"Lucy said while patting her back

"This is all my fault*sob* if I just-"Lisanna was cut off by Lucy.

"No,Lisanna,It is not your fault...Maybe Natsu just need some time alone he'll come back for you"smiled Lucy and Lisanna nodded.

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder,Lucy looked who it was...It was Mira.

"Thank you Lucy for comforting Lisanna...I was just really shocked for what Natsu really said about me and my baby sister."the demon said.

"Just don't mind him"Lucy replied.

"Lu-chan Hibiki was outside!"Levy yelled.

"Wh-what?what does he need?"the blonde asked.

"We don't know...Quick,Erza,hide Lucy!"shouted Gray.

"Hai!"Erza agreed.

HIBIKI'S P.O.V

I slammed the door wide open and look around but no sign of a blonde girl

sorry if this is short we have exams andI need to study

bye minna


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna gommensai,sorry for not doing the next chapter I am a swimmer and I have a competition...enjoy

* * *

still HIBIKI'S P.O.V

"Where is Lucy?!"I shouted.

"Shouting is unmanly!"shouted Elfman.

"Then why are you shouting?"

"uhh...o-ofcourse shouting is manly..."Elfman shuttered

"Chill blondie,what about a drink"Cana said as she took a sip of her 34th bottle of beer.

"I am here for Lucy now where is she?"

"Lucy is in the hospital..."Gray lied.

"What?! why?"asked Hibiki.

"Ummm...s-she is... uh...ah ha...she is has an heart attack"said Evergreen.

"I will visit her now!"I shouted.

"Ummm...no don't-"everyone was cut off by...

"I am here,now talk"Lucy said as she glared at him.

"I'm so sor-"I was about to apologize until Lucy cuts him off again.

"Your sorry?"She asked with a sweet smile which make everyone confused.

"Yes..."

"Fine...Let's get together...**IN YOUR FREAKIN' DREAMS!**"

shouted the angry Lucy...

"B-But I-"I was cut off again by Lucy...

"You break my heart once...This time you will never make it twice...I love you but you break my heart...I kneeled for you but you just swept me away like a dirt...Listen here... .You."shouted Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"B-but Lucy I love you..."

"Oh what a drama...It's very a touching"Lucy guffawed.

"Please I beg you...please"I kneeled down at her.

"Mira there is dirt in here may I borrow your boom...I will just sweep it away..."she said

"uh...o-okay"Mira hands over Lucy the broom.

"Thanks Mira... now to sweep the floor,"Lucy smirked"shooo...shooo"She said...I ran outside with anger...

be aware Heartfilia...

* * *

**done finally!What a pain in the neck...Just kidding...please review**

**Natsu:Hey where did I go?**

**Lisanna:You were in heaven...**

**Hibiki:Revenge!**

**Lucy I hate u Hibiki**

**Me: I do not own Fairy Tail...**


End file.
